Love, Lies and Alibis
by Made of Ossum
Summary: -CANCELED- A famous author stays at the Tipton, along with another girl who befriends Zack and Cody. But is there more to it than meets the eye? The answer is soon uncovered by a most surprising person...
1. Cute Guest at 12 O'clock!

_**A/N: This is my first Suite Life fanfic, so please go easy on me! I'm a Jimmy Neutron-turned-Suite Life fan, so if you've read my work before you'll see how different this story is for me. And, yes, I put myself in it. Don't hate me. LOL. Oh, and my last name isn't Stevenson, just for the record. :)  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Tomorrow is the book signing and you two need to stay out of the way. If anything and I mean _anything_ goes wrong, The Tipton's reputation will be at stake." Mr. Marion Moseby was lecturing Zack and Cody Martin, two 14-year-old twins who lived at The Tipton, a 5-star hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. "Ms. Zareck is a very famous author and it's my job to make sure she's comfortable during her stay here. We don't want her complaining to all her Hollywood friends, now do we?"

"Please. Like I'd even want to go to some stupid signing," Zack scoffed. Unlike his brother, Zack hated reading…unless it was the coolest new comic book about a crime-fighting superhero.

"Good." Mr. Moseby nodded in approval.

"What book did she write anyways? _Patches: Pet Detective_?" he continued with a laugh.

Mr. Moseby glared and held up a juvenile bestseller with the title _Patches: Pet Detective_.

"Oh, I loved that book!" Cody burst out. "Disguised as a mere fiction novel, it exposes the inefficiency of animal testing and gives great insight on alternative methods! And the movie is out in theaters!" He frowned upon the instructions that the stern manager of the hotel had just given. "What if I just stood in line like everyone else?" he inquired.

Mr. Moseby sighed. "I'd rather you didn't, but I guess it won't be _too_ big of a deal as long as Zack is out of the way."

"Oh, like I'm the only troublemaker in this hotel," Zack complained.

"I thought you didn't want to go," Cody reminded him.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean you should get special treatment!" Zack argued.

"Please," Mr. Moseby interrupted. "I have better things to do than listen to you two bicker. So, as long as you understand the guidelines, I need to go make sure this place is ready for Ms. Zareck."

"Come on, Cody. Wouldn't you rather play a video game than wait in a super long line to meet some dumb old lady?" Zack questioned.

"We can play video games anytime. But meeting Geri is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Cody countered.

"Jerry?" Zack repeated confusedly. "I thought the writer was a girl."

"She _is_ a girl. It's spelled G-E-R-I," Cody explained.

"Like that makes a difference," Zack snickered.

"It does," Cody insisted. "And if I get down to the lobby really early, I should get a good place in line!" His brother didn't answer, but was rather staring at someone across the room. "What are you looking at?" Cody wanted to know.

Zack grinned ear-to-ear and gestured towards the hotel entrance. "She is _cute_."

"Zack!" Cody sighed.

His brother took Cody's head in his hands and turned it slightly to the direction he was looking in.

"The one with curly hair?" Cody asked. "I don't know. She looks too old for you."

"Not her! The girl _next_ to the curly-haired one," Zack clarified.

"Oh!" Cody tilted his head to the side. "She _is_ cute!" His grin matched Zack's.

"Told you!" Zack smirked. "Oh, oh, oh!" he suddenly exclaimed. "She's coming over here! Let _me_ handle this."

"Hi," the girl said with a perfect smile as she approached the boys. She was about their height and had long, straightened brown hair. Her blue top, miniskirt, leggings and Converse shoes brought out the blue in her eyes.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Zack responded. "Where have you been all my life?"

The girl was about to say something, but stopped when she heard that comment. She held up a hand. "Ignoring."

Zack extended his hand to the newcomer. "That's my brother Cody, and I'm Zack—the handsome one."

She shook it, then added slyly, "I also take it you're the flirtatious and egotistical one."

Cody held back the urge to laugh and then asked, "Are you here for the book signing tomorrow?"

"Of course!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm GiGi, by the way. GiGi Stevenson."

"Nice to meet you," Cody replied.

"Are you checking in here?" Zack questioned hopefully.

"Yes, my mom's waiting in that long line at the front desk," GiGi answered. "It looks like it might take a while. Have you read the book too?"

"Me?" Zack said, a little taken aback. "Well, uh, who hasn't? Cute little dog who solves mysteries. What's not to love?"

"Patches is a cat," GiGi stated, a disgusted frown forming on her face. "I take it you haven't seen the movie either."

"I haven't yet, but I want to!" Cody piped up. "I got a lot from the book, especially the epilogue. I think the whole thing is geared towards children, but animal testing is a big issue that everyone needs to take more seriously."

GiGi looked on him in admiration. "Exactly. You put that _so_ well."

Cody smiled and blushed. "Oh, well, I—"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Zack jumped in, cutting him off. "He just beat me to it!"

"Did you know Maddie's a big opponent of animal testing?" Cody asked in an offhand manner, hoping to use his brother's crush on the candy girl to his own advantage.

"I think I'll go ask Maddie if she's read the book too!" Zack started to walk away, then stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You said Patches was a bat?" he called to GiGi.

"Um…sure," GiGi said, trying to keep a straight face.

"That's what I thought!" With that, he turned back around and strutted over to the candy counter where Madeline Fitzpatrick was working.

GiGi and Cody burst out laughing when he was out of earshot. "Is he always like that?" she wondered aloud.

"Pretty much," Cody answered.

"Who has a bat for a pet?" Zack was asking himself as he made his way down to the candy counter. "And names it Patches? And if bats are blind, then how can they solve crimes?"

"Hey, Zack," Maddie greeted him.

"Hey, Maddie," Zack replied with a smile. "I was just wondering if you'd, ah, read that Patches book yet?"

"Yeah, I did!" she responded cheerfully. "I just can't believe Geri is coming to The Tipton. I was thinking that if I got here really early tomorrow, then maybe I wouldn't have to stand in too big of a line to get my book signed."

"And I was thinking that maybe I could stand in line with you," Zack explained with a wink in her direction.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Maddie consented. "But do you really think Mr. Moseby will even let you go?"

"He's letting Cody go," Zack informed her.

"Yes, but remember the time when you two were fighting over that French girl?" Maddie said with a smile. She mimicked Mr. Moseby: "You're trouble, but he's—" She shuddered.

"Oh come on, it's a line for a book signing!" Zack burst out in exasperation. "How much 'trouble' could anyone possibly get into?"

Maddie shrugged. "Just make sure Mr. Moseby OKs it first and I'll let you stand with me, sure."

"So isn't it sad that most of the world's bat population dies because of animal research labs?" Zack asked, trying to impress her with his knowledge of the subject…which was very little indeed.

"Well…did you just say '_bat_'?" Maddie laughed.

"Yeah," Zack replied. "That's what the book said, right?"

"Um…I think you mean '_cat_'," she giggled.

Zack's eyes widened in embarrassment. "That would explain a _lot_," he admitted.

"I'll say. Did you even read the book?"

"Well…maybe not the _whole_ thing…" He waved his hand in dismissal.

Maddie raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"OK, not at all. But that doesn't mean the issue isn't important to me!" he protested, still trying to impress her. "Animal testing has got to stop! Those poor little creatures must not be tortured any longer!"

* * *

"So, GiGi," Cody was saying, "how long will you be here at The Tipton?"

"About a week," she replied. "And you?"

"Actually, Zack and I live here," he answered.

"Wow! You live in a _5_-star hotel? That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "One time while I was away at college I stayed in an Extended Stay America with my mom. So I guess you could say we lived there. It was only for about a year, though. And the place wasn't nearly as fancy as this."

"Wait a second—you went away to college?" Cody repeated in surprise. "How old are you?"

"I turn 15 on August 31st," she admitted sheepishly.

Cody's mouth dropped. "You're younger than me!" he burst out. "What age did you graduate from high school? 13?"

"Actually…I was 9…" GiGi's voice trailed off and a light shade of pink brushed her cheeks.

"_9_?" Cody repeated. It came out more like a squeak. "Wow! I'm an honor student in school, but that's incredible! I bet you could beat me to becoming the first doctor/lawyer in space!"

GiGi giggled, still blushing. "Is that what you want to be?" she asked. "Math isn't really my strong point."

"And yet you're taking college-level math classes!" Cody pointed out.

She giggled once more. "But I'm much better in English, and I _love_ to sing."

"So if you're staying here a whole week…" Cody hesitated. "Do you think we could catch a movie together sometime?"

"Sure…if someone else goes too," GiGi agreed. "That way it's not like a date or anything."

"Oh." Cody sounded just a teeny bit disappointed.

"It's just that I'm not allowed to be alone with a boy," GiGi explained.

Cody perked up again. His last girlfriend, Barbara, had the same rule. "Right. I'll ask Zack."

"And maybe someone else," GiGi suggested. "I don't know if Zack would make too much of a difference."

Cody grinned. "I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind coming with us."

"OK!" GiGi agreed.

"How about tomorrow tonight? We could go see the Patches movie!"

"Well, actually…I've already seen it," GiGi said uncomfortably. "I, uh, really wanted to see a different movie, if that's OK…"

"Oh…sure!" Cody agreed in surprise. "I just thought that since, well, you seemed to like it so much, you wouldn't mind seeing it again. But, I mean, I don't care!"

"Thanks." Relief flooded GiGi's face. Then quickly she added, "You know, I'd love to see a Sprouse twins movie! The Prince and the Pauper is playing, isn't it?"

"Yeah! And the Sprouse twins are awesome!"

"Cole is my favorite. I think he's cuter than Dylan," GiGi giggled.

"You know, everyone tells me I look just like Cole," Cody bragged.

GiGi tilted her head to the side. "…I don't see it." She glanced over at the front desk impatiently. "Oh, I think he's giving her the room keys!" she burst out excitedly and then turned back to Cody. "I'm going to go grab one from my..._mom_, OK? I'll be right back."

Cody just nodded and watched as she sauntered over to the front desk.

Just then, Zack came up. "Cody, I need a plan!" he burst out. "I promised Maddie I'd stand in line with her but Mr. Moseby can't see me!" After a few seconds of silence, he snapped his fingers in Cody's face. "Hello!"

"Oh, sorry," Cody apologized. "She's just so…pretty, sweet, beyond smart—and she's going to the movies with me! I can't wait to tell Mom!"

"_Oh_, you were staring at _GiGi_." Zack's smile was smug. "And who was the genius that told you breaking up with Barbara for the summer was a great idea? Me? So why do you insist on questioning my judgment?"

Before Cody could respond, another girl about GiGi's height, age and hair color tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you two seen a girl about my age with long, brown hair?" the newcomer asked them. "I call her GiGi, but you might know her better as Ge—"

"Oh, I know GiGi!" Cody interrupted.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and he's completely obsessed with her." He grinned at the girl. "Hey, Baby, did you just break wind? Cause you're blowin' me away!" He waved his arms to demonstrate.

The girl burst out laughing. "That's the lamest pick-up line I have _ever_ heard!"

Immediately an accusing finger shot out at Cody. "It was his idea," Zack fibbed.

"Cool! I am so telling all my friends at home!" she went on.

"Oh! Actually, I thought of it," he declared.

"Nice. But just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me 'Baby' again," she instructed. "Name's Roxxi."

"I'm Zack," he replied while shaking her outstretched hand.

"And I'm Cody," Cody put in, holding out his hand for Roxie to shake also.

"The one who's GiGi-obsessed," Zack snickered.

"You never told me where she is," Roxxi reminded the both of them.

"Oh, she's getting a room key from her mom at the front desk," Cody let her know.

"Really? I thought her mom stayed home," Roxxi said confusedly.

"Then either you're wrong or GiGi's lying," Zack stated simply.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it! I know, I need to be more descriptive...but was the dialogue good enough? Thanks for reading!!**_


	2. The Charming Mrs Stevenson

_**A/N: **Well I only got a couple reviews so far...but I guess I should update anyways so as not to be unfair...hopefully I'll get more readers & reviewers soon...tell all your friends to read my fic! LOL... Oh and in case anyone was wondering, my username used to be JCFOREVER. So yeah. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Charming Mrs. Stevenson  
**

* * *

Roxxi's green eyes widened. "Um, of course her mom came!" she laughed. "I mean, why wouldn't she bring her _mom_? Ha…ha…ha…?"

Cody frowned and then looked back over at the desk. Seeing GiGi rushing over, he said, "Here she comes now."

"I got the key!" GiGi said happily when she met up with them. She didn't even notice that one of her best friends was standing right in front of her.

"Uh, G?" Roxxi finally said.

"Oh my word! Roxxi!" GiGi exclaimed.

The girls squealed and began jumping up and down.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah, I took your ge—"

"—nerous offer!" GiGi finished for her, clapping a hand over Roxxi's mouth. She then giggled nervously as she dropped her arm to her side. "Um, I invited Roxxi along but she didn't think she could come…I guess she found out otherwise!"

"Right!" Roxxi agreed, flashing a smile at the boys.

It seemed to Cody that they were covering up something, but he couldn't think of one possible reason for them to be covering up _anything_, so he just let it go.

"So, Cody tells me that you an' him are going on a date to the movies," Zack said to GiGi.

Roxxi raised her eyebrows at her friend. "_G_…" she scolded with a smile, wagging a finger in a teasing manner.

"_Cody_." GiGi said it in the same manner her friend had. "You know what I said about the whole 'date' thing…," she reminded him.

"I didn't say it was a date!" Cody protested. "I just said you agreed to go to the movies with me."

"With other people!" GiGi added.

"Like me?" Zack put in hopefully. Then with a glance at the other girl, he threw in, "And Roxxi?"

"Of course!" GiGi immediately agreed. "I wouldn't imagine going anywhere without Roxxi! And you can come too if you want," she told Zack.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Zack wanted to know.

"The Prince and the Pauper," GiGi stated.

"Ooh, I've been wanting to see that!" Roxxi burst out.

"Come on, The Prince and the _Pauper_?" Zack complained. "Wouldn't you rather go see a more action-packed movie?"

"Dude, you just asked to come with us but now you don't want to see our movie," Roxxi pointed out to him. "Make up your mind."

"The Prince and the Pauper it is!" Zack declared.

GiGi smiled and turned to Cody. "We're staying in Suite 2332," she told him. GiGi kept going regardless of Cody's mouth having just dropped open. "Why don't you ask your mom if she can drive us tomorrow night and then call our room and let me know what time we'll be leaving?"

"He doesn't have to call!" Zack exclaimed. "You're right next door to us!"

"Really?" GiGi asked excitedly. "That is too cool! I mean, seriously! Isn't that awesome, Roxxi?"

"Yeah!" she agreed.

"So just stop by, I guess!" GiGi decided. "We'd better get going and help my mom unpack. But we'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Cody protested as they started to walk away. GiGi and Roxxi turned back to face him. "Maybe we could meet down here in the morning and stand in line together to see Geri."

GiGi's eyes widened and her face seemed to be a little paler. "Um…well, that's a nice offer, but…um…I don't think I can get up that early. The trip here really wore me out. Jet lag, you know."

"Well, we can meet later, then," Cody suggested. "I don't mind waiting."

"I really don't think it will work out," GiGi said with a remorseful smile. "Sorry."

"Why not? You _are_ going to see Geri, right? You said you came here for the book signing," Cody reminded her.

"Duh!" Roxxi burst out laughing. "It's just—"

"—we really don't want to commit to a time because something could come up," GiGi quickly finished for her.

Roxxi nodded vigorously. "Right!"

"But we'll see you after the book signing," GiGi added. "So just stop by our suite then. OK?"

"Oh…all right," Cody agreed, still looking a little crestfallen as the two ran off. He turned to his brother. "I don't get it. She really seemed to like me, but I think she just blew me off."

"You _think_?" Zack scoffed. "She _totally_ blew you off! Maybe she met another cute boy and wants to stand with him. Face it, Cody—you're a dork."

"But GiGi isn't like that!" Cody protested hotly. "Besides, what other boy our age stays at The Tipton without us knowing about it?"

"Who says he has to be our age?" Zack said with a mischievous smile. "But anyway, I still need a plan on how I'm going to pull off standing in line without Mr. Moseby spotting me. I can't believe he's only letting _you_ go to the book signing." Suddenly Zack snapped his fingers. "That's it! I'll dress in the same outfit as you and we'll stay far enough apart so that he won't notice I'm there at all!"

Cody looked skeptical. "You really think you can pull that off?"

"Of course I can! Just watch me!"

* * *

"…and she—"

"—graduated high school at 9," Zack finished for his brother. "I've heard this already! What are you, obsessed?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to fill Mom in on my day today," Cody retorted.

Cody had just been telling Carey Martin all about GiGi, and Zack had gotten the full story earlier, so he was fed up with listening to Cody rant on and on.

"If you were going to fill her in, then why did you bother dumping it on me a half hour ago?" Zack demanded. "And even in the elevator you wouldn't shut up about..._GiGi_." He said her name in a high, mocking voice.

"_Zack_," Carey scolded, "let your brother finish his story." She turned to Cody. "GiGi sounds like a very nice girl."

"She doesn't even like you!" Zack burst out. "She came up with a lame excuse so she wouldn't have to stand with you tomorrow, and she won't even call your movie date a date."

"She's not allowed to be alone with a boy!" Cody defended her.

"Yeah, right." It was obvious Zack didn't believe it.

"Barbara had the same rule and you never accused _her_ of not liking me," Cody pointed out.

"That's because Barbara's a nerd like you!" Zack said in frustration.

"Now, there is no reason why a pretty girl wouldn't like Cody," Carey jumped in again.

"You're just jealous that she likes me and not you," Cody accused him.

"What's there to be jealous of?" Zack demanded.

"Oh, like you weren't the one who stopped paying attention to me because you saw her and thought she was cute!"

"For your information, it's not _that_ hard to stop paying attention to you. In fact, sometimes I think up excuses just so I can!"

"Boys! Stop fighting! You're giving me a headache!" Carey interrupted.

"So, Mom, will you drive us to the movies tomorrow night?" Cody asked, changing the subject.

"You and GiGi?"

"...and Zack and Roxxi?"

"Oh! Who's Roxxi?" she wanted to know.

"GiGi's cute friend," Zack put in. He puffed up his chest and glanced at his nails. "She so wants me."

"Zack used one of his stupid pick-up lines on her," Cody laughed. "I didn't get that far in my story yet."

"Come on, she thought it was funny," Zack reminded him.

"Because it was lame!" Cody added.

"Hey! Keep 'em laughing and they're all yours!"

"Because you know that always works," Cody said sarcastically.

"What will it take for you two to cut it out?" Carey complained.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Just take him to his new 'girlfriend.'"

"That's a great idea!" Cody smiled. "You should meet her, Mom! Come on, she's staying right next door."

"Oh...OK...!" The words were barely out of her mouth before Cody began dragging her out of the suite.

"Well…uh…I guess I'll go too!" Zack called after them. Once he was standing by Cody's side, he jabbed him with his elbow and whispered, "Thanks for inviting me" with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

Cody was about to snipe back when the door to Suite 2332 opened and they were all looking up at a tall, blonde woman…who, needless to say, looked nothing like GiGi.

"Uh…" Cody stared at her blankly, wondering if he had the wrong room.

"I'm Carey Martin," their mom took the stage, handing out her hand to the woman in a polite friendliness.

She peered back at Carey in a high-and-mighty, stuck up fashion. "And I need to know because…?"

Now Carey was speechless too. She hadn't expected Mrs. Stevenson to be so…rude.


	3. Crash, Bang, Pooof!

_**A/N: **Less reviews than before...sigh... LOL. Oh, well. I'm mostly writing this for the benefit of a friend and me, so it's all good. But, still_—_please review!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crash, Bang, Pooof!  
**

* * *

"Because me and my brother have a movie date with GiGi and Sarah tomorrow night," Zack picked up.

"_Excuse_ me, did you just call her _GiGi_?" the woman demanded. "Do you have any idea how—"

"Hey, guys." This came from GiGi herself, who had come up to the doorway behind her mother wearing a nervous smile.

"You _know_ these boys?" the blonde lady asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I met them when you were checking in," GiGi said cheerfully. "Zack, Cody, meet…my mom. Um, Mom, can we talk for a second in private?"

The lady looked flustered. "Uh, why…yes. Of course."

"Excuse us for just one second," GiGi apologized.

After a few moments, she was back, and ushered them all inside.

Turning to Mrs. Martin, she said, "So you must be Cody's mom. You know, I thought you were his sister at first." GiGi giggled.

"Oh, aren't you sweet!" Carey cooed.

"Yeah, for a kiss up," Zack muttered.

"Don't you have anything better to do than insult people?" Cody mumbled below his breath.

Carey silenced both of them with a look. "Well, it is very nice to meet you," she said to GiGi.

"So, you're taking them to the movies tomorrow?" Mrs. Stevenson asked, still looking annoyed.

"Yes, Cody told me they needed a ride, and I think I can fit it in my schedule," Carey smiled.

"But apparently GiGi didn't ask me if she could fit it in _her_ schedule," the woman said, giving the girl a look.

"G! You have to see what's on TV!" Roxxi exclaimed as she walked in from the bedroom in the back. "Hey, that rhymed! G, TV!" No one laughed. "Dork faces," she muttered.

"Roxxi!" Zack exclaimed. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Um...I'm staying here," she replied confusedly.

"So..." Zack turned to the moms. "I'm sure you two have lots to talk about." He placed a hand on each of their backs and began pushing them out the door. It shut with a _click!_

As he turned back to the girls with a smile, they all heard GiGi's mom say, "Oh well, I have the key in my pocket."

Zack frowned, then remembered the chain lock. With a bigger grin, he snapped it in place.

"Oh, well, we can always use the scaffolding," Carey's voice wafted in through the closed door.

"We can always use the scaffolding," Zack mimicked grumpily. He shrugged. "At least it'll buy us some time." He turned back to Roxxi. "We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Last time I checked, I was going with G," she firmly stated.

Zack burst out laughing to cover up the rejection. "You are so funny."

Roxxi laughed next and swatted Zack on the arm. "You are so—" Her expression and voice changed. "—Pa—thetic." She crossed her arms. "And I don't appreciate you locking us in here."

An awkward silence fell, then GiGi spoke up, "Why don't we do something fun? Like go ride some luggage carts?"

"Seriously?" Cody asked.

"Why not? I've never ridden one before," GiGi replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Zack exclaimed. He undid the chain lock on the door and swung it open. The mothers were gone.

"Maybe they started getting along after all," Cody mused.

"Hey, Roxxi, so what was on TV?" Zack suddenly asked.

"Oh...uh...just some old cat lady named Keely who saw a UFO," she responded. "Pre—tty weird."

* * *

"All right, now riding these babies can get pretty dangerous," Zack was giving a "lecture" on safety to the girls in one of the hallways on the first floor, where a bunch of luggage carts were parked. "So if you don't know how to handle 'em...you could get hurt."

"Can we just get on with it?" Roxxi sighed.

"As I was _saying_." Zack gave her a look. "You might need someone to hold onto. Someone who knows what he's doing. Someone like—"

"You! We get it!" Roxxi interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Please, girls, don't fight over me," he said with a smug smile.

"In your dreams, loser," Roxxi scoffed. "I wouldn't hang onto you if my life depended on it." She turned to her best friend. "Don't let him freak you out, G. I can take care of us. I'll steer our cart."

"OK," she agreed.

"Fine, if that's what you two want," Zack muttered.

They ascended the carts, took off, and everything was going smoothly until—

**_CRASH!_**

Zack and Cody stopped and Cody immediately jumped off their luggage cart and rushed over to the girls. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm not riding that thing again," she declared with a groan.

"Ow. I didn't see that one coming," Roxxi commented, rubbing her head.

"You crashed into a wall!" Zack exclaimed rudely.

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Know-It-All!" Roxxi retorted. She stopped to think for a second. "Hey, that rhymed! All, wall!" No one else laughed. "Jerk faces," she muttered.

"Here, I'll help you up," Cody offered.

"Aw, that's so sweet." GiGi forced a smile amidst holding her head in pain.

After lending GiGi a hand, he did the same for Roxxi. "It's not as easy as it looks," Cody said kindly.

"At least _someone_ around here has manners," she pointed out, directing the insult at Zack.

"Don't expect any sensitivity from him," Cody laughed.

"I can be sensitive! I'm sensitive all the time!" Zack protested.

"Oh yeah? Name once."

"Remember that one time...at that one place...with that one person?"

Cody shook his head and Roxxi rolled her eyes.

"So are we going to keep riding or what?" she asked.

"If we are, then I am _not_ letting you steer me again," GiGi declared.

"Maybe you're right, G," Roxxi admitted, smoothing out her hair. "If we want to keep riding these things we might need to split up and let Zack and Cody steer."

Zack smirked and was about to say something in response, but she cut him off.

"Hold your horses. No one's fighting over you—"

"She's got that right. I'm with Cody," GiGi interrupted.

Roxxi raised an eyebrow at her friend and smiled, then continued to Zack, "And I am still so not holding onto you!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine! And when you fall off don't blame me."

"The only reason I'd fall off would be if you crashed. And if that happens, then you'd better run before I get back up and kill you!"

"Can we please just ride?" GiGi begged them.

Zack shut his mouth and obliged. All four reascended their vehicles. Roxxi and GiGi positioned themselves behind the boys.

"Ready?" Cody asked.

"Umm..." GiGi glanced back and forth at the bars she was holding. "Wait!" she burst out as they began moving.

Cody immediately stopped and turned to face her. "Are you OK?"

"I know it's weird, but I _would_ feel safer if I...like..."

"Held onto me?" Cody guessed.

"Uh...yeah..." She blushed.

"Plus," Roxxi threw in, "if you're holding onto him and you crash, he could break your fall."

"So you wanna hold onto me?" Zack threw in hopefully.

"You're such a loser-face!" she snapped.

He sighed. "Let's go."

GiGi wrapped her arms around Cody's stomach from behind. "OK."

They took off and she started to relax and enjoy the ride. She even rested her head on Cody's shoulder and smiled.

Unfortunately, Zack glanced back, noticed, and stopped paying attention to steering. He shot Cody a glare, who returned it with a smirk.

"Zack!" Roxxi tried to get his attention. "Zaaack! Zack? ZACK! THE TABLE!"

Before he knew what was happening, they hit the table, Cody's cart hit theirs and everyone went down.

"Zack! Cody!" Mr. Moseby's voice rang out in fury as he dove for the vase which was about to shatter after being knocked off the end table. "What did I tell you?!"

Zack and Cody began to rise, sheepish grins on their faces.

"Um...we were just..."

"It is very important that we leave a good impression on Ms.— Ohhh!"

"Hi!" GiGi piped up, having finally gotten up herself.

"Uh—" Mr. Moseby flushed. "Are these two bothering you?"

She brushed herself off and straightened up. "No. We're having a great time! Right, Cody?" She slapped him on the back.

He started to cough but covered it up by pretending to laugh. "Uh huh, yeah."

"OK...just be careful next time," Moseby instructed.

"_Next time_?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"Well, here at The Tipton we like to keep our guests happy," Mr. Moseby chuckled.

GiGi grinned broadly. "And that's why it's the best hotel in Boston!" she replied, giving him two thumbs-up.


	4. Fist Fights and Old Ladies

_**A/N: **Less reviews than before...sigh... LOL. Oh, well. I'm mostly writing this for the benefit of a friend and me, so it's all good. But, still_—_please review! And thanks to those of you that did!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fist Fights and Old Ladies  
**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Maddie gushed.

It was the next morning, and Zack and Maddie were standing in a long line of people all waiting to meet Geri Zareck.

"I don't know what's so exciting about meeting an old lady who spends her life on a typewriter thinking up stories about a stupid bat," Zack scoffed.

"It's a cat!" Maddie reminded him. "And I watched an interview with her on TV yesterday. She's actually young for a writer. You might like her once you meet her."

Zack shrugged uninterestedly. "Doubt it."

Just then someone tapped Maddie from behind. She turned to find a tall, cute guy not much older than herself standing there.

"I'm sorry, do you have the time?" he asked, a big grin on his face and a twinkle in his brown eyes.

Maddie began to giggle nervously and started feeling around in her purse, not looking away from him. "Um...um...I know my cell's in here someplace," she laughed.

Zack glanced at her wrist. "Maddie, you have a watch on," he pointed out.

"Oh, right!" she giggled again. "It's 11:03 AM."

"Thanks," the guy grinned. He held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Jake."

"Hey!" Zack burst out. "You're wearing one too!"

"One what?" Jake and Maddie had leaned a bit closer to each other and neither was paying him any attention.

"One watch!" It sounded funny, but he didn't care. Zack was getting angrier by the second. This was supposed to be _his_ time with Maddie, not some idiot's who couldn't even remember he was wearing a watch.

"So did you like the Patches book?" Maddie asked Jake, completely ignoring Zack.

"_Oh_ yeah! And have you _seen_ the movie?! I mean, it was—" His voice quieted and his tone switched from excited to bored. "My sister made me see it. It was OK. She loved it." He glanced at his nails.

"Aw, you take your little sister to the movies?" Maddie cooed. "That is so sweet."

"Yeah. I'm a pretty sweet guy," Jake bragged. "Is this your little sibling?" He nodded toward Zack.

"Oh, him? No," Maddie laughed.

"I'm her future husband, so if you don't mind, you'd better step back a notch!" Zack suddenly yelled.

Maddie's eyes widened. "Zack!" she scolded.

"What are you? 12?" Jake asked in amusement.

"I'm 16, thank you very much! It's not my fault I'm short for my age!" was Zack's rebuttal.

"Zack, you're 14!" Maddie corrected him.

Zack narrowed his eyes. "You couldn't've let me have this one?"

"Well, I guess if you're 'taken,' then you can't go out for dinner with me tonight," Jake said to Maddie with a smirk.

"Oh, I absolutely can!" Maddie replied enthusiastically, back to her giggling.

"Say 7?"

"Sounds great!"

"That's it, buddy, you're going down!" Zack burst out, rushing at Jake and head butting him in the stomach. Jake crashed into the person behind him in line, and several gasps could be heard by the people watching.

"Someone constrain this child!" an old lady yelled.

"_Zachary Martin_!"

Uh oh. _That_ couldn't be good. It sounded just like—

"I am so sorry this hooligan was bothering you," Mr. Moseby apologized to Jake, grabbing Zack by the back of the dorky sweater vest he had on. "What are you thinking? I specifically told you to stay _away_ from the book signing!"

"But I'm not Zack! I'm Cody!" Zack protested.

"Well, whoever you are, I want you out of this lobby immediately!" He began dragging him towards the elevator. "My apologies, everyone! This won't happen again!" Moseby called to the guests.

"Man, that little dude was strong," Jake commented as he watched them leave, wincing as he felt the aftermath of his injuries. "I'll be sore for weeks," he whined.

* * *

"We're getting so close! I can almost make her out! From here it looks like she's got...brown hair..." Cody rambled on to the tough-looking girl standing in front of him in line.

She turned around and looked at him in annoyance. "Excuse me, do I _know_ you?" she asked.

"No, but like you, I'm a fan of the amazing Geri! Isn't she great? Her books are amazing!" he went on. "Did I just say amazing twice? Oh well! She's amazing!"

"Look, I don't really care. So keep your stupid opinions to yourself, OK?" the girl in front of him asked, turning back around so she didn't have to look at him anymore.

Cody frowned and desperately wished GiGi had come with him. _She_ would've been equally excited, and wouldn't have minded him sharing his excitement with her, either.

He kept trying to engage in conversation with the rude girl anyways. "But I mean, you _have_ read her books, haven't you? Or seen the Patches movie in theaters?"

"I said _shut up_!" The girl angrily spun around, green eyes flashing, and shoved him, which sent him spinning into another guy in line.

"Oof!" Cody exclaimed as they collided.

"Hey!"

Cody looked up at the dark-haired guy, who, upon seeing him, suddenly became very angry.

"Aren't you that little punk named Zack who shoved me earlier?! Well, I may look like a sissy to you, but I've had enough!"

"Oh, Jake, don't—" It was Maddie, and she was trying to stop him as he balled his hand into a fist and raised it in the air.

"_Zachary Martin_!" Mr. Moseby marched over and grabbed Cody by the back of _his_ sweater vest. "Didn't I just tell you to stay _out_ of the lobby?"

"But I'm not Zack! I'm Cody!" Cody protested.

"I've had enough of these games. Go straight back up to your suite and don't even think about showing your face down here for the rest of the day!"

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Zack! Because of _you_, I'll never get to meet Geri!" Cody yelled.

The two were back in their suite, and it was easy enough to figure out what had happened downstairs.

"You need to get over it! Obviously Maddie going out with that loser is a way bigger deal!" Zack retorted.

"Yeah, right." Cody rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Do you think GiGi and Roxxi are awake yet?" he asked with a sigh.

"Great idea! Let's go see!"

They quickly ran out and knocked on the door next to theirs. After a few moments, Roxxi swung it open, wearing a fuzzy bathrobe.

"Hey," she said, yawning.

"Have you been down to see Geri yet?" Cody asked.

"We got kicked out of line," Zack added.

Cody gritted his teeth. "Thanks to _him._"

"How many times do I have to tell you—" Zack began to snipe back.

"Dudes, shut up," Roxxi interrupted. "And does it _look_ like I've been downstairs yet? I just got out of the shower."

"Then why are you wearing jeans under your robe?" Zack questioned.

"'Cause I feel like it! What's it to you?" she demanded.

"Well, I mean...it's just a little weird...and your hair's not even wet," he continued.

"It's called a _blow_ dryer, hello! Do you think I'd answer the door with my hair a mess?"

"Well...uh...I guess we'll see you when you're _not_ cranky," he decided.

"I AM NOT CRANKY!" she yelled, slamming the door in their faces.

"Women." Zack shook his head.

"Well, you _were_ being annoying!" Cody pointed out.

"Like you always are?" Zack retorted.

TSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSL

At around 5 PM that evening, someone knocked on the door to the twins' suite. Cody immediately rushed over to answer it, and to his delight, GiGi and Roxxi were standing there.

"Hey, Cody!" GiGi greeted him cheerfully. "Can we come in?"

"Of course!" He quickly stepped back so they could fit through the doorway. "Did you see Geri?"

"Oh yeah, Roxxi told me you got kicked out of line before you met her." GiGi frowned sympathetically. "I'm really sorry. And Roxxi also said it was Zack's fault." GiGi turned to face him, hands on her hips and mouth in a grim line. "Care to explain?"

"Well, remember Maddie?"

"The one Zack's in love with?" Cody added.

"Oh, yeah, candy counter girl," GiGi nodded.

"Wait, wait," Roxxi interrupted. "If Zack is in love with this girl, then why is he always hitting on us? And especially me?" she demanded.

"She's three and a half years older than him," Cody put in.

"And until she realizes her love for me and agrees to date me, there's no reason why I shouldn't keep an eye open for other cute girls," Zack explained.

Roxxi glared at him. "You disgust me," she spat.

Zack eyed her back. "Good to know. Anyways, I was standing in line with Maddie, but then this guy her age asked her what time it was, even though I noticed he was wearing a watch when he gave her his hand to shake. And he said his name was Jake, and—"

"Hey, that rhymes!" Roxxi burst out. "Shake, Jake!" The other three rolled their eyes. "Loser faces," she muttered.

"So then I tried telling him to back off, but he started making fun of me, and Maddie just stood there adoring him, and I got angry," Zack continued.

"So he head butted Jake into an old lady!" Cody exclaimed.

GiGi's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh!"

"That's terrible!" Roxxi added. She glared at Zack again. "You're such a loser! Why are you such a loser?"

"Why are you so rude?" he rebutted.

"I'm not the one who knocks old ladies down!"

"Well I'm not the one who wears jeans under my bathrobe!"

"At least I bathe more than once a month!"

"Who told you I bathed once a month?"

"No one needs to tell me, I can _smell_!"

"GUYS!" Cody and GiGi yelled together.

"Could you stop fighting for like one second?" GiGi added, frustrated.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"Anyways, Cody, I got you an autograph," GiGi told him, pulling a small paperback book out of her purse. She handed it to him, a slight pink brushing her cheeks as she did so.

"Oh wow, it's the special movie edition!" he exclaimed happily, noticing the cover had the same artwork as the movie poster at the theater.

"Open it," she urged.

Cody slowly opened the book, and read the message written on the inside cover with permanent marker. "To Cody: thanks for being my biggest fan! Love, Geri Zareck." It was his turn to blush. "Thanks, GiGi."

"Aw, you're welcome."

He looked back at what had been written. "Wow. Her biggest fan? I've never met her. Heck, I don't even know what she looks like."

Roxxi smirked. "She's _really _cute."

GiGi gave her a scolding look, then said jokingly, "Well, she certainly isn't a grandma."

The two girls erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Maddie said she was young for an author," Zack threw in.

"Oh, so she's probably a good-looking woman in her late twenties or early thirties," Cody concluded. "Still too old for me, if that's what you're implying."

"Why don't we Google her?" Zack suggested.

"No time, we're going to the movies, remember?" GiGi pointed out.

"Yeah, and we still need to eat and get ready," Roxxi added.

"Maybe another time, then," Cody decided.


End file.
